Love Potion
by StrawberryGirlKairi
Summary: All I wanted was for him to notice me but the only thing he has on his mind is volleyball, that's why today I will definitely give Hinata this love potion that I made for him, nothing could possibly go wrong, right? KageHina. OOC. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

When I was just a little girl my grandmother would always tell me stories about how our ancestors were witch descendants, that they practiced dark magic and that the witch blood flows in the veins of every female in our family, she always told me to believe in magic and that one day I could use it.

All I have left of her is a book of spells, she would always say "this book will bring you great happiness one day" and I believed her which is why I'm relying on it now.

I'm the co-manager of the boys volleyball club in my school and I sort of developed feelings for one of the players, however he only thinks of me as a friend, and I'm certain he doesn't return my feelings because he himself is unaware of his feelings, the feelings that he has for someone else that is.

He obviously likes this person but he doesn't even know it yet, so before he figures it out I will make him fall in love with me through any means necessary, which is why I'm doing what I'm currently doing.

"How to make a love potion? Hmm, it says I need rose petals, ½ tablespoon of sugar, 5 drops of vanilla extract, 2 sticks of cinnamon and a… Moonstone?"

I started flipping through pages and looking to see if I could find anything that would help me figure out how to get my hands on a moonstone until I finally came across a page describing the many ways to obtain a moonstone, specifically the fact that I could make one.

I didn't care about how long it would take me to make this or about the fact I needed to rely on magic, because at that moment the only thoughts racing in my head were "Hinata will finally be mine."

* * *

"H-Hinata, can we talk for a bit? I need to ask you something."

She took a deep breath and shook her head making her shoulder length golden locks fall slowly on her shoulders in a messy way that looked almost cute in a way

"Yes, Yachi? What is it?" I cocked my head to the side as I tried to think of what it could be she wanted to tell me.

"W-well, you've been working so hard lately so I thought I'd make you something to help boost your energy" she finished saying quietly almost like a whisper

"Thanks! This is just what I needed!" I took the offered juice and just when I was about to take a sip I noticed how red Yachi's face had gotten

She was looking at me expectantly and it made me kind of nervous

I decided to give her a reassuring smile and that just made her cheeks turn a darker shade of red

The air around us was tense and the atmosphere was awkward so I had to think of a way to get out of this situation when I suddenly remembered

"Aaah! I just remembered I'm supposed to be practicing my new spike with Kageyama today!"

I suddenly remembered that Kageyama was supposed to be waiting for me to practice our new spike together so I left to go to the gym to practice with Kageyama while leaving behind a surprised Yachi

I was about to step inside the gym when I came across… a c-corpse?!

"GWAAAAH! A-A CORPSE?! G-GUY-" I was suddenly knocked on the head by the "corpse" and I instinctively rubbed the back of my head to soothe away the pain

"You dumbass! I was just taking a nap!" Kageyama glared daggers at me as he spoke "because someone decided to take their sweet ass time getting here"

"Sorry!" I clapped my hands together and I bowed apologetically

Kageyama snatched the juice I was holding from my hands and quickly gulped it down

"Hey! That was mine!" I yelled at him

"That's what you get for making me wait" he glared at me again but suddenly his glare started to soften

Kageyama's cheeks were becoming red the same way Yachi's cheeks had

"L-let's go practice" Kageyama _stuttered,_ he _stuttered_

"Kageyama, are you okay? Did I hit your head too hard?" I got closer to take a better look at him when suddenly

"Idiot, stop worrying about me, you left yourself wide open a-and I couldn't resist" he mumbled into the back of my neck

I felt a shiver when he spoke to me, it felt nice and warm, it almost made me forget that Kageyama was hugging me right now, almost

"C-can you let go of me? It'd be bad if someone saw us like this" Why was my voice trembling, why do I feel so nervous, it's only Kageyama!

"Hinata, I lo-" Kageyama was suddenly face down on the floor and Yachi was standing right behind him holding a huge textbook looking very nervous

"I made a huge mess" she told me with a smile even though there were tears in her eyes

"I-I''m so sorry, b-but I was s-so d-desperate!" she was sobbing and because of that I couldn't make out what she was saying clearly

"What are you apologizing for Yachi? And why did you just hit Kageyama with your textbook?!" I was extremely confused about her actions

"Because he drank the love potion I gave you!" she suddenly let out rather harshly, "I wanted to make you mine, but I know the only thing on your mind is volleyball" she looked down ashamed, "and instead of you drinking it right after I gave it to you, instead you ran off and let Kageyama drink it" she finished sadly

I took me awhile to process everything I had just heard. **Love potion, Kageyama drinking it, Yachi tricking me.** Wait a second, "If Kageyama drank the love potion, doesn't that mean?" I felt all the color drain from my face and Yachi gave me a sympathetic look with another quiet apology.

I've just gotten myself involved in a huge mess.

"Uuunngh" I heard Kageyama's unconscious body groan

"Shit! Stay here Yachi, I'm gonna go ahead and take Kageyama to the infirmary" I quickly told her as I supported Kageyama over my shoulder and sped off towards the infirmary.

For some reason I had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Sorry for taking so long on updating, I have like everything thought up in my head but when it comes to putting it into words I get writer's block, plus college is being very stressful, but I promise that I'll definitely try my best to update a lot faster from now on.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

My head was in so much pain, when I opened my eyes everything was blurry "Ugh, where am I?" my eyes were slowly adjusting to the room

"You're in the infirmary" that was an all too familiar voice, and the sound of it made my heart skip a beat

I turned my head in the direction I heard the voice coming from only to be faced with a blurry mop of orange hair

"You were hit pretty hard, the team told me to take you home once you woke up to make sure you don't try to go to practice" he said this without looking me in the eye even once

Something was wrong with me, I could feel it. My heart was beating frantically against my chest and as the image in front of my suddenly got into a focus I couldn't help but let these words slip out

"I love you" I said it with the utmost of certainty and I did not regret it whatsoever

"EHHHHHH?!" Hinata was beat red and his jaw practically dropped as far as it could go, but the sudden sight of Hinata mumbling excuses gave me an urge to simply silence him and let my body express my desire

Silence

None of us spoke, my lips were on his and they were unmoving so I quickly darted my tongue in through those parted lips and that seemed to wake him up from his trance

"Hinata, you're so cute I could just eat you up" I quietly whispered in his ear

"A-ah K-kageyama w-what s-stop, please" suddenly his breathing was getting heavier, or was it mine? At this point I couldn't tell

"S-stop!" He said it a little louder this time

His eyes were half lidded and his breath was hard against my neck

"I don't want to" he gave a small shiver and I quickly bit down on his neck and began sucking

"K-kageyama-aaahh!" he moaned out

 **THUMP**

Suddenly I was on the floor and Hinata was standing before me clutching his chest tightly, his expression unreadable before he finally spoke

"I told you to stop" he said sternly

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me, _'I hurt Hinata'_ was the only thought running through my head, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

My body moved on it's own towards him and I embraced him gently in my arms, holding on a little tighter while I apologized, "I'm sorry Hinata, I don't know what came over me"

I felt his body stiffen and his sobs quiet down

"It's not your fault", his voice broke

"What do you mean it's not my fault?! It is! I should have had more self control!" I retorted

"It's my fault you lost your self control because... because the juice you took from me was actually a love potion!"

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Love potion? Hinata what are you talking about?"

My body froze, I had no idea how to feel right now, Hinata had just told me that the only reason I was in love with him was because of a love potion… That's insane! My feelings for Hinata are real! Right? Are they?

Realization slowly started to dawn on me, I can't remember if I was always in love with Hinata but I definitely know I'm in love with him right now

"Kageyama? You're making a weird face" Hinata suddenly said drawing me out of my thoughts

"Hinata, I just want to make sure that you know my love for you is real" I blurted out in an attempt to reassure him

Or was I just reassuring myself?

"Y-you don't have to keep confessing to me anymore, your feelings for me aren't real" he said in a scolding way

I gave him a blank stare as a response and quickly replied, "Wether it's because of some love potion or not, I cannot deny the fact that whenever I look at you my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest"

Hinata's face suddenly turned a deep shade of red and he looked away in embarrassment

"S-shut up, Bakageyama!" he shouted at me while averting his gaze

"Then shut me up" I grabbed his chin and I forced him to look at me surprised at the way his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed over with uncertainty

I almost lost control again. Seeing him with that expression reminded me of the painful throbbing in my pants that wasn't getting any attention

"Kiss me, Shouyo" I whispered in his ear seductively

I felt his body shiver and I heard him gasp before suddenly his lips were on mine once again

He hungrily pushed his tongue past my lips and began exploring my mouth, I couldn't contain a small moan of pleasure that left my lips

"Ah-aah-ha, H-hinata" saying his name out loud seemed to snap Hinata out of whatever trance he was in because suddenly the kiss ended and Hinata backed off

"I'm sorry, please forget I did that, it was all in the heat of the moment" he said all to quickly trying to apologize for his actions

"You don't have to apologize for something I enjoyed" I was trying to encourage his actions

He looked at me in an apologetic way, he regretted kissing me, that much I could tell

We both remained in silence before he finally spoke up

"All of this is happening because of the love potion, and once it wears off everything will be back to normal" he said with a serious look on his face

"When will it wear off?" I had to know how long these effects would last, I was actually afraid about what would happen to my feelings for Hinata afterwards

"Will things really go back to normal? Will I forget everything that happened while I was under the love potions spell?" I needed to know, but most importantly, "What if I'm still in love with you afterwards?"

Hinata looked at me seriously before speaking up, "I don't know" he sighed before adding, "I'll ask Yachi if she knows how long the effects last, I'll ask her about what will happen after they wear off too"

We shared one last look before I asked him to leave

"I'm supposed to walk you home" he reminded me, "I can't just leave you here"

"I want to be alone for awhile, I'll meet you at the school gates in 10 minutes" and then I added, "please?"

He looked skeptical but then he complied with my request' "Fine, but if you're not there in 10 minutes I'll come and get you"

With that he left the nurse's office and now it was only me in here

I quickly undid my belt and reached under my boxers to my still throbbing member

"H-hinata-ah" I couldn't hold my moans in, I had to let it all out

The sweet sounds of my relief was all that could be heard in that office that afternoon.


End file.
